


Some things ain't worth it

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: The face of the man who loves you [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s England, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, the torture/rape warning is not for the main pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: It seems like forever ago when this idea first popped into my head, anyway welcome to the first (and hopefully many) of my Aberama x Sansa pairing.Brief warning for anyone who gets triggered with mentions/threats of rape and torture. This is another first for me too as I venture out of my comfort zone again. This wasn't easy to write and took a few more days for even myself to get through.I hope this hasn't turned you away for good, it's not the whole plot and I look forward to hearing from you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like forever ago when this idea first popped into my head, anyway welcome to the first (and hopefully many) of my Aberama x Sansa pairing. 
> 
> Brief warning for anyone who gets triggered with mentions/threats of rape and torture. This is another first for me too as I venture out of my comfort zone again. This wasn't easy to write and took a few more days for even myself to get through. 
> 
> I hope this hasn't turned you away for good, it's not the whole plot and I look forward to hearing from you.

 

 

 

Everyone heard the news months, weeks, even years in advance, it seemed like the whole country was talking about it and most likely the world. No newspaper printed or radio broadcast seemed to talk about anything else but the upcoming wedding.

With the amount of coverage they were receiving you'd think they were royals.

Robert Baratheon was serving his second term as prime minister and with his close connection to the crown, his wife managed to get only the best avenue for their son.

 

Joffrey Baratheon was finally marrying the lovely Lady Sansa Stark.

 

The engagement splashed the happy couples faces all over every surface they could get their hands on, the families wanted to make damn sure who they were and when the big event was happening.

The wedding was to take place at Winsor castle and the dinner reception was to be held at a private place known only to be somewhere in the city of Bath.

 

 

 

 

It was like a childhood dream come true for most little girls. It didn't take long for Sansa to fall for Joffrey's charms and as she ran through the trees and ignoring the branches scratching at her skin and snagging on her no longer white dress, wishing she had listened to her brother Jon when she had the chance and never said the words, "I do."

Sansa also wished she had payed more attention to the subtle signs that there was something not quite right with him, the whole incident concerning Lady for one.

 

The night before her wedding, Sansa was shocked to hear the news of her father being arrested and instead of a bright day of celebration there was a cloud of worry hanging over her as Sansa spent it walking the steps into the church past all the long pews to face her new husband alone.

 

 

 

 

The whole affair was as grand as only the royals could make it, with anyone who's anyone in attendance. Sansa even got to shake and be congratulated by foreign presidents and minsters, even shaking Father Hughes hand. 

The man Joffrey went out of his way for, to make a proper introductions between them and his new wife. The father was kind enough to perform the ceremony at short notice but seemed to be more than pleased with the situation, even seemed to be partaking in the wine which Sansa thought strange for a man of the cloth.

Afterwards Sansa lost count of how many new faces introduced themselves to her, till everyone turned into a giant blur.

 

 

 

 

The feast was an even bigger spectacle with only the finest and most expensive dishes served in such a manner that made Sansa the envy of every woman in the room.

 

Something younger, more naïve Sansa would have relished in but recent events and Joffrey's whispers of, _"I'm going to make you scream,"_ took an ugly turn as she looked back on it.

 

Sansa was seated between him and her mother in-law near the head of the table where her father in-law Robert and Joffrey's grandfather were seated and in deep discussion with each other.

She had a hard time enjoying any so-called pleasant bites of food that made it passed her lips, they were as bland as cardboard with every bite tasting worse than the one before as she worried how her father was fairing. Even the sorrowful looks from her mother seated all the way down the other end of the long table didn't help much either.

The only thing helping her through, was the endless supply of the crisp sparkling champagne that tingled as it went down her throat but left a bitter aftertaste on the back of her tongue.

A thought and taste that seemed fitting for the company she was surrounded by.

 

 

 

 

The first dance as Lord and Lady Baratheon felt like the only highlight of the night as Joffrey held her close to him as he directed her around the ballroom floor in a romantic waltz. Being the perfect gentleman as they shared secret smiles with each other and hearing the applause from everyone when he dipped her right before giving her a kiss.

 

 

The night was almost ruined by Jon showing up uninvited, wearing a suit he must've found in a dumpster with all the wrinkles and creases Sansa felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as he took her in his arms as the stand-in for the father-daughter dance.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in? Do you have any idea how you're embarrassing me." Sansa spoke through a wide smile that she flashed to any and all eyes that saw what was occurring.

"We're in danger, you have to come with me," Jon tried warning her.

"Not this again! I'm not going anywhere with you."

What Sansa said clearly hurt Jon, made obvious by the look on his face.

"My friends can help us, but won't stay for much longer."

"Who?" Sansa asked.

"The Wildlings."

 

It was just going on a year since Jon had befriended those tramps and still the family hadn't forgiven him for the embarrassment, something else that almost cost Sansa her engagement for her half brother's bad association with them.

 

"I'm not going anywhere with them or you, I'm perfectly safe."

"Tormund will be under the--"

"I'm perfectly safe," Sansa said again and walked away to go find Joffrey, hoping he didn't see how Jon was behaving, she couldn't bare for them to start their married life with a disagreement.

 

 

 

 

She passed her mother and shared with her a warm hug right before Joffrey came into view and smelling of whiskey even with some distance between them.

"We've tried everything and _he_ still won't sign it over."

Sansa heard one of Joffrey's men speak close to his ear but still loud enough for her to hear as she came up beside them.

"You'll just need to remind him that not only do I have his sister, I also have his father. We'll speak more of this later," Joffrey replied and cut the conversation short just as he felt Sansa's hand reach for his and waved Meryn away with the other.

 

 

Joffrey didn't hesitate to devour her lips and the desire oozing from him made her nervous with such a public display and tried to ease him down gently, "Joffrey, maybe we should do this later?"

Sansa said as she looked around to see people quickly averting their eyes when they saw her looking at them.

"No, now!"

"Don't you think this should be more private?" Sansa tried reasoning with him again and sighed with relief when Joffrey's lips moved away from her neck where he was trying and probably succeeded in leaving a bruise.

Eyes dashed around the ballroom and Sansa felt her embarrassment rise as she lingered on her mothers shocked face.

When her hands raised to push Joffrey back it was like he turned into another person, his hands tightened their hold on her almost to the point of being painful and she felt herself flinch when his hot breath came in contact with her face causing her to suffocate as she desperately gasped to take in any fresh air she could.

"You're mine now and _I_ can do whatever _I_ want with _you_ ," Joffrey was positively gleaming as he seemed most pleased with his prize.

 

And that's how she felt when his lips crushed hers and felt teeth dig into her lower lip a prize, a shiny new possession instead of the perfect Lady Baratheon she was promised.

 

The yelp of pain was pushed down and her teary eyes barely made out Cersei looking upon her with what could almost be described as sympathy.

Sansa refused to let anyone see her cry on her wedding day and realised if Joffrey's mother knew about this behaviour, something that must've been triggered by the four, _or was it six?_ whiskey's he downed.

Then as his wife, she would make sure to never let her husband drink this much again.

 

Satisfied when her revelation, Sansa turned back to Joffrey with a renewed vigour and smiled sweetly at him again. "I love you husband," Sansa said in her sweetest tone that always seemed to get a grin from Joffrey during the time of their courting, "I think we've both drunk too much tonight, why don't we go up stairs and sleep it off?"

"You _think_ so?"

Sansa thought she caught a whiff of mockery and passed it off as another side affect from his drinking and kept her tone light and sweet.

"Of course."

 

The smile Joffrey gave her when he lifted his head made her hesitate, she felt rooted to the spot but his strong arm tightened around her and lead her to a side door to exit from the ballroom discreetly where a narrow hall lead only one way to the bottom of a staircase.

 

 

 

 

When Sansa was pushed back into the wall it stung her back as if she was struck, only to focus back on Joffrey when his lips attached to hers with renewed vigour.

Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders as she felt his tongue pass her lips. The hands holding onto her waist tightened to bring the hips in contact his and grind against each other.

Sansa let out the softest moan right under her breath, thinking it was what men wanted to hear only to get confused when she realised his crotch that was pressing into the front of her dress was flaccid.

 

 

 

It might've been shock but one moment Sansa was leaning against the wall then in the blink of an eye she was tied to a chair in the room she was meant to spend her wedding night, the first night of the beginning of the rest of her life with the man she loved and who loved her.

Only for the reality to be a nightmare when men came flooding into the hall making the air reach beyond suffocating levels as they all started reaching for her.

 

Pulling and ripping at her wedding dress as she was pushed up the stairs, pieces she had hand stitched together to make the prefect looking bride was now in shambles barely hanging on her by a thread now.

 

All the alcohol Sansa had consumed earlier in the night was now a big regret as it slowed her down and made her limbs sluggish making her fight weaker as she tried pushing them all away.

A big paw of a hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help and the excitement in Joffrey's eyes felt like the worst kind of betrayal. He followed behind them at a slower pass and his cruel words still reached her ears.

"Did you know you northerners used to have strange customs, some of it made for an interesting read."

Sansa was lifted off her feet as she was basically carried up the stairs by too many hands to count.

"Bedding ceremonies stopped barely over a hundred years ago up there."

 

Sansa didn't need to hear the rest, knowing exactly what Joffrey was referring to and felt her face drenched with her tears as she no longer fought the arms holding her up and waited to be let down in their room as he carried out an old custom she herself was now experiencing it first hand, found even more barbaric.

 

Only to struggle anew when she saw they were headed to a single chair in the middle of the room with rope dangling from the legs. Fighting again in vain Sansa was clearly outnumbered but that didn't stop her from trying.

A tall man with ugly scarring down one side of his face was finishing up on tying her wrists together behind her back and leant over her as she was forced to sit down.

Sansa turned her face away when she caught the smell of his bad breath and just faintly made out what was said, "The balcony door is never locked."

 

 

 

 

The humiliation didn't end there when everyone started filing out only leaving two people remaining in the room with her and Joffrey, each smiling more evilly than the other. They each were about to take a step towards her when a soft knock at the door distracted them momentarily.

 

A beautiful woman with red hair, slightly darker than Sansa's own and with more in the bosom area too, to add insult to injury came in looking confident like she owned the place.

 

The click of the lock was the last of Sansa's hope as her dream died away, she watched on as the poorer imitation of herself was instructed to strip and lie on the bed spread eagled.

Once done, one man Sansa recognised as another one of Joffrey's men, always seen by his side whenever Trant was called away elsewhere, climbed onto the bed to restrain the woman with simular looking ropes to Sansa's own.

 

 

The slap to the side of Sansa's mouth hurt beyond anything she'd ever felt before and was in too much shock to scream as her head snapped to side and felt throbbing by the side of her mouth and Trant standing beside her legs looking pleased.

"If you look away again I won't tell Meryn to hold back," Joffrey said from somewhere behind her.

The alcohol had numbed her senses somewhat and if she looked at the portrait of Joffrey hanging right above the bed it gave the illusion she was watching the couple having sex on the bed.

 

 

 

 

It went on for some time until Joffrey got bored and pulled out his pistol and fired off a round scaring the couple and making Sansa jump in her chair from the sudden noise.

"Meryn, kindly show my blushing bride what I have install for her," Joffrey instructed. Meryn looked right at Sansa and waited for her to look back before giving her a smile and a wink before picking up a hand size statue and headed towards the couple that were trying to escape off the bed.

 

Joffrey was still standing behind Sansa and both hands grasped her face to make sure she wouldn't look away and the sharp object digging in her upper back made her want to throw up when she realised all of this was making Joffrey aroused.

 

Meryn knocked the man out cold as he smashed the statue over the man's face causing an ugly sound and was hit a second time to shut the man up.

Joffrey's cackling laugh made for an even worse backdrop as she watched horrified as Meryn retied the hookers hands that had managed to get loose.

 

 

Calling the poor woman a hooker was all Sansa thought she could be. Why else would she have openly had sex in front of three total strangers and didn't even blink when she saw a woman tied to a chair?

 

 

The other woman was flipped onto her front where she received an even worse beating than the man got, at least he had the mercy of being unconscious.

 

 

Only when he started to stir, Sansa screamed when the gun in Joffrey's hand fired close to her face and saw the man tumble down the side of the bed dead.

The deafening ringing in Sansa's head felt worse than the sound of the gun and momentarily lost consciousness herself.

 

 

 

 

 

When Sansa came back around Meryn and Joffrey were still hovering over the poor woman on the large bed and the cries coming from her mouth were growing fainter.

Without thought Sansa reached for her throbbing head and was surprised when the ropes meant to be restraining her fell away with ease. Bending over Sansa paused and waited for the nausea to pass, not wanting to get sick and sluggishly untied her feet before slowly rising to her feet.

Once she felt stable enough to walk, Sansa was about to head towards the bed and hesitated a second time.

She wanted to help the woman, wanted to get to her mother and warn her too, to leave this horrid place and escape with father more than anything but knew if she didn't go now she'd never get another chance again and with a heavy heart, slowly made her way to the open terrace doors.

 

 

 

Each step was more careful than the next, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and when a blast of cool air hit her, it made her skin cover in gooseflesh as she shivered from the biting cold. It was welcomed and felt more like freedom and with a sigh with relief she moved out of sight from the door.

The terrace only came out a few feet and was overlooking the garden, Sansa looked around her for anything that could help her and remembering what Bran had taught her about climbing, stepped up onto the ledge and reached out as far as she could and almost laughed with joy as her hands grasped onto the branch of the nearest tree.

 

 

Her shoes were the first things Sansa kicked off knowing her heels would render her unable to do anything and slowly made her way down the tree as she took her time to feel around with her feet for any lower branches.

The climb down was slow and careful for there would've been nothing worse than missing a branch and lowering yourself down without being sure of your stability and falling and hurting yourself worse.

Then she really wouldn't have any chance of escaping with broken limbs.

 

Once on solid ground the laugh that had bubbled earlier released without stopping and looked up to see how far she had climbed down, not believing her luck when she didn't see any of the Lannister/Baratheon security and using the moon's light to guide her, she made a quick dash for the gate she had entered through only days before and kept running.

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long for Joffrey to grow bored again and as he turned to bring Sansa into the mix, his temper flared when he saw her missing and turned back to the bloody mess that was Ros and shot her in the head missing Meryn by millimetres.

"Sir?" He asked confused when their fun was suddenly cut short.

"The bitch is gone!"

"Would you like me to go search for her, my Lord?" Meryn asked trying to be helpful.

"No. Grandfather will kill me if he finds out I lost her. Plus he'd notice your absence, send the bastard."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning when it comes to my tags hahaha, some you might've noticed I have added, like for instance it's set in the 1920s just like in Peaky Blinders.
> 
> It's not necessary to know the show for I'm going in a completely different direction, except for Aberama still remaining a traveller. Speaking of, I'll be using a lot of my family's history when it comes to them and Lords/Ladies so anything that might seem out of the ordinary, that's why. Plus for the purpose of my story Aberama has been aged down to be in his mid 30s and Sansa has been aged up to 18. English slang will be used heavily, like Lords and Ladies, duke and duchess and the term gypsy (will feature somewhat) and tramps is another term for hobos/bums. They are two different types of people and I won't go into all of that now because it will take away from some of my story. 
> 
>  
> 
> On a different note: it's been ONE YEAR since I first started writing, YAY! So I'm celebrating by hahaha you guessed it: writing!! So enjoy!!!

 

 

 

Meryn was taking too long for Joffrey's liking and burst into the hall to see what the hold up was, only to bump right into the back of his mother.

"Joffrey what are you doing out of your suite so soon?" Cersei asked concerned as she straightened his shirt that had come undone and no longer with his coat and tie.

"Nothing," Joffrey was trying to keep it vague.

Meryn must have found Ramsay as he saw them both waiting further down the hall, only when his eyes focused elsewhere Cersei turned immediately to know why. Seeing who the two men were that her son were waiting for she faced back to him.

"Joffrey." Cersei reprimanded him, "You know this only works if she's still in one piece."

The _she_ they were both talking about was unfortunately somewhere unknown, but hopefully not for much longer.

"Not to worry mother, she will be."

"Good," Cersei said as she brushed both her hands across his shoulders affectionately.

"How is father? Should I go see him?" Joffrey asked before they parted and didn't see the dark look that passed across Cersei's face.

"Still bed ridden, but I wouldn't see him yet."

"Why not?" Joffrey asked instantly.

"Because it's your wedding night and if he saw you any earlier than lunchtime tomorrow, he'd want to know what's wrong with you." Striking at a man's manhood, was the quickest way Cersei knew how to get both Robert and Joffrey off her case for anything, it always worked in the past and the trick it seemed, still worked.

 

As Cersei strode away leaving the men to their business or fun - whichever, she didn't want to know - she hoped Joffrey wouldn't damage the girl too much.

 

 

 

 

 

"I hear you've got women troubles," Ramsay spoke up the moment they were alone back in Joffrey's suite, "It's never happened to me personally but--"

"Shut up!" Joffrey snapped.

Ramsay's smile took on a deadly shine as his eyes bore into Joffrey's, "They're like deer, there's an art to approaching them--"

"Enough with the hunting metaphor's! Will you do it or not?" Joffrey had spoken with him barely less than a minute and already he wanted to start punching something.

 

"I will... but my price has now gone up." Ramsay said.

"I thought you weren't in this for the money?" Joffrey tried pointing out.

"You've changed my mind."

"By how much?" Joffrey asked suspiciously.

 

"Double," Ramsay raised his hand to stop anymore of his verbal diarrhoea, "Cut me off again and it will be triple."

Joffrey looked like he would rather kill him and the muscle beside him followed suit like the good lapdog he was.

"Give me your timeframe - where she was the last time you saw her, and how long before you notice her missing. I'll need details. Plus an estimate of how long I have to track and bring her back ... now you may speak."

 

 

 

The whole exchange lasted a total of ten minutes and Ramsay was outside looking at the balcony when he heard rather than saw someone approach. The knife strapped to his belt was in his hand and pointed at the persons throat in seconds.

"I found these in the rose bushes."

Ramsay put his knife away and patted his companion on the head, "Good Reek." He said as he had a look at the pair of woman's shoes when he flashed his torch on them to see the make and model, and foot size.

The pair was new and didn't leave much of indentation for him, but he always loved more of a challenge anyway.

 

 

 

 

Joffrey looked ready to murder someone by the time Ramsay had left, which made Trant take a couple steps back. "Any word on Tawny's men?" Joffrey asked.

"I... nothing Sir."

"Tell me when you do, I don't want dear old Ned to still be breathing in the morning."

 

 

 

 

Cersei could hear Robert long before she found the room he was staying in, "This tastes like weak piss, bring me another bottle!"

Someone ran past Cersei almost in a state of tears and she slipped through the door before it closed. The woman would be fired before working hours tomorrow, Cersei would make sure of it. Luckily Lancel knew which bottles to bring Robert and so she wasn't concerned about their plans as she sat on the ottoman by the end of the bed.

 

"Do you really need more drink at a time like this?"

"Drinking is the only thing helping me through this woman! Now where is Ned?" Robert yelled from his place on the bed.

"Speaking with our son."

"Still? How long is this ceremony? What time is it?"

"Barely seven," Cersei told him as the clock on the mantle was ticking well past nine heading closer to ten.

"Then where the bloody hell is Ned!"

 

Robert was getting angrier the longer Cersei didn't reply and as she got up to slowly approach him, her smile grew as she saw his eyes had now lost their usual colour and now looked to be a dull blue.

Her hand waved in front of his face quickly but she pulled back when Robert suddenly turned towards her.

"What are you doing? I can still smell that tacky perfume you drown yourself in."

He was rapidly declining and as blind as a bat, progressing well on schedule. "Just testing your eyes husband."

"They are no different from the last time you checked you stupid woman!" Robert snapped.

 

The door was opened and Cersei smiled sweetly at Lancel who was carrying the right tray of bottles, he popped the cork of one of the beers and placed it in Robert's outstretched hand.

Cersei smiled wider as she watched Robert guzzle down the methanol that had been slowly increasing in volume over the last month into Robert's beer supply.

"Maybe it's time you saw a doctor?" Cersei asked as neither of them payed Lancel any attention as he slipped back out of the room.

"I'm fine, I just need bed rest then I'll be as good as new." Robert said as he reached over on the table beside him for his second beer, "Bring me Catelyn, if I can't speak to Ned I'll talk to her."

"She's currently with Jaime, but once she has a spare moment--"

"Make sure it happens!"

 

 

 

 

The moon was the only light Sansa had to guide her as she kept running, the cobblestones had long become a thing of the past as she made her way for thick foliage.

Twigs snapped underfoot and across her ankles but she fought through the inconvenience and pushed herself faster to get further distance between her and Joffrey.

As the trees got thicker and with less distance between them it made seeing next to impossible, the moon had been something Sansa had been using to guide her and with it no longer in sight her panic increased.

The animals were especially loud, the hooting of a nearby owl startled Sansa enough to stop.

 

She looked around in every direction and felt her heart in her throat when she thought she heard the sound on a car stopping and doors slamming.

Her hands were still shaking and slipped on something slippery as she made another run for it.

 

It could've been minutes, seconds or longer, Sansa didn't know which - her sense of time was completely off but when she heard the sound of a gun blast she didn't hesitate to drop flat to the ground and covered her head. Waiting for another or a sign of where it might've came from.

Years of being around her father and brothers who would always go out hunting told her if she ever heard a gun go off to hit the deck, Sansa remembered her father always saying sound travelled and it could be a seconds difference between staying alive and death. While Robb and Jon would tell her it didn't matter if they were airing for you.

 

She didn't want to risk it either way and covered the her mouth so she wouldn't scream when the bullet smacked into the tree right where her head used to be.

They - _whoever they were_ \- were definitely after her and her hands scrambled for leverage on the ground to get herself moving.

She wasn't safe out in the open like she was and every fibre of her being was screaming to run.

 

She crawled on her knees for some distance and ignored how the unevenness of the ground scrapped at her and froze when she heard another shot fired.

Sansa had never felt more scared, had been since the moment in the hallway with Joffrey but that wasn't what scared her now, it was the sound of dogs barking. Her breathing was more erratic and with no time to lose, rushed to her sore feet and ran for all she was worth again.

 

 

The barking was getting closer but the gun fired had ceased, it wasn't a comfort in fact it frightened her more and in her panic she didn't she the log in her path that knocked her over.

 

 

Falling over onto her back, Sansa stared up at the stars as she slowly became aware of her surroundings again. Her whole body was screaming at her to fall asleep, and she wanted nothing more than to give into her bodies demands.

The sound of laughter was what gave her the motivation to turn and slowly push herself back up only to be hindered as she tried putting pressure on her feet.

Her scream echoed as she felt a shooting pain in her ankle and tears gathered in her eyes. The dogs were getting closer and for a moment Sansa felt like giving up.

Her body hurt in more places than she could count and her heart felt like it had been split open.

Only the sound of dogs running and getting closer, her spirit wasn't lost and as she pushed through the pain in her leg, Sansa moved with all the power she could possess and moved as fast as she could.

 

 

Her run wasn't very fast, it was more a brisk walk with a bad limp and Sansa screamed more louder than she had ever had before in her life when the teeth of one of those dogs caught up to her and buried its teeth into her leg. Unfortunately the same one Sansa had just hurt and fell to the ground when the dog wouldn't let her go.

She grasped at anything she could reach and not wanting to do what she knew she had to do, picked up the branch in her hand and aimed for the dogs eyes.

With just a few hits, it finally released her and Sansa used most of the strength in her arms to push herself as far away from the dog that she could.

 

 

Sansa didn't make it very far and stopped by another nearby tree and saw two more dogs of simular height and possibly breed as the one that had attacked her, they all seemed to be large and tall. They were all rather aggressive, Sansa had never come across a breed that was so before, and blended in well with their dark surroundings, Sansa could barely make out their forms.

It was their horrible growling that gave their positions away.

 

One of them got closer and snapped at her feet, making her scream and grab her knees to curl into a ball to make herself smaller.

 

 _This was the moment_ \- as they made their slow approach that Sansa thought this was the end and she closed her eyes she heard a shotgun firing again.

 

Sansa opened her eyes in fear when she felt the fur of a dog brush past her and saw a completely different dog run and charge at the ones flanking her.

It sounded horrible as she heard the dogs fight and get hurt, Sansa closed her eyes again drifted off when something warm covered her.

 

 

 

 

The men had camped for the night and most were asleep except for a few, Aberama was just putting his pipe away when he heard the first shotgun blast coming from the south of their temporary camp.

It wasn't unusual to hear people hunting or even having fun at this time of night but when all four the dogs raised to their feet in alarm, he knew they were in potential danger.

Aberama picked up his rifle and kicked Ricky to see if he was awake and carefully followed behind his mutts as they rushed through the trees.

 

There were a few feet between Ricky and Aberama as they moved with almost silent footsteps as they heard the dogs, Aberama saw the look of alarm on Ricky's face, he had just come to the same conclusion that Aberama had, that it was _the bastard_ he was hunting. All hunters knew to keep out of his way, but they both wondered why he was down further south.

 

It was a woman's scream that made Aberama change directions and ducked behind a tree just in time to miss being shot at, and he was quick to fire back in the direction the blasts had come from. Ricky had followed suit and was aiming in the same direction, the boy was trigger happy and was soon out of bullets, while Aberama chose his shots more carefully.

He listened for footsteps and when he heard a twig snap, he fired his rifle and heard a man's scream as he hit true.

 

 

Ricky gave a low whistle to get Aberama's attention and they followed the path the mutts took only to see three out of the four growling at them as they came closer.

"Tsk, boys. You know it's us." Aberama spoke in a low tone, still wary of the other shooters and stepped back when one of them tried nipping at them.

"Ricky get back," Aberama warned as he tried getting closer again. wondering why the dogs were acting out of character. He dropped his rifle on the ground and made a slow approach with his hand out.

One of the dogs sniffed his hand and stopped growling so he was confident enough to push the dog away and saw his pup lying bleeding on the ground and dropped to his knees. "Boy, what did you do?" He said as he tried moving the injured dog only to get another shock as he tried nipping at him. "Boy," He warned and moved the dog slowly, and revealed a woman lying underneath him, "Shite." He breathed under his breath.

"Ricky!" Aberama called.

"What is it?"

"Take Boy." Aberama ordered.

He rushed to do as Aberama said and Boy whined when he was taken away from the woman. "Go on ahead," Aberama said as he examined the poor woman. No shoes, ripped dressed, bleeding everywhere. It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened to her.

Her leg looked the worst and saw where the other dog had dug its teeth in, his hands squeezed gently on the worst of the wounds to make it bleed more, he didn't have any water on him to clean it out but he unwound his scarf from his neck and wrapped her leg as best he could.

"Shite."

He reached beneath her and took a hold of her shoulders and did the same under her knees and stood up with her protectively in his arms. His trio of mutts flanked his every side, which kind of surprised Aberama as he made his way back to camp.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated, but hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Enjoy!!

 

 

 

It wasn't just one thing but several that woke Sansa up, the sounds of dogs barking and whining in the distance. People talking which sounded like shouting with the pounding going on inside Sansa's head, if she had the strength she would have asked for complete silence.

The fear crept back into her heart like a sudden punch right to the chest and her instinct to run got hindered when strong hands pushed her flat back down on her back.

She thought she could smell raw onion and lavender, two smells that were the complete opposite to each other, one pleasant and the other sickly, that combined together made her want to throw up.

 

The smell of the onion grew fainter as if someone had moved it away from her face but it didn't help her much, the room she was in smelt of death.

 

 

 

It was horrible and scary and when the hands of a man pried her mouth open her eyes widened to see a piece of bark or what could've been what used to be part of a tree branch and got confused when he placed it between her teeth like a gag.

"Bite down hard," He ordered her when he saw Sansa looking up at him frightened. She did as instructed and felt a second pair of hands on her leg and she instinctually tried getting away only for them both to easily restrain her in her weakened state.

"Tá tú sábháilte anois, tá tú déanta go maith. Ní gá a choinneáil ag rith níos mó, ach díriú ar leigheas." (You are safe now, you've done well. No need to keep running anymore, just concentrate on healing.) The woman's soft voice did much to help calm Sansa's rattled nerves even though she couldn't understand what was just spoken, or it could've been the smell of the lavender that was starting to get stronger again.

"Pass me the garlic Ricky." That time Sansa understood what the woman said when she switched back to English.

Sansa groaned in pain into her makeshift gag and so the hands holding her down applied more pressure the moment Sansa cried out. The garlic had been crushed in the woman's palm and she instantly started smearing the crushed cloves one by one into every open wound upon Sansa's arms and down most of her legs.

 

 

 

Her head turned at the sound of scratching at the door and realised she was in a small room, for the door was barely a foot away from where she was lying.

 

 _Dogs._ _They were back and trying to get her._

 

Sansa tried struggling and spitting out her gag when their barking got louder and it was a man's voice from right outside that silenced them and stopped her of her struggling as he shouted, "Dóthain!" (Enough!)

 

 

 

"They are responding to your distress," Ricky said down directly at Sansa and his hard stare for some unknown reason calmed her further as he explained she wasn't in any imitate danger.

"Hold still girl, while I check your leg." The woman said right before peeling the scarf from her left leg. The moment her wound was exposed they switched places and Ricky was now by her feet with a small bowl of soupy water and a tea towel.

 

 

The woman's hands smelt strongly of garlic and got stronger still when she held Sansa's head against her lap and gently started kneading at the muscles in her neck before fingers ran through her hair as she rubbed across either side of her head searching for specific points across her skull, spending a few seconds pressing in places that made Sansa's eyes water.

 

Two fingers settled on either side of Sansa's temples, making small slow circles. The massaging rhythm of the woman's fingers had Sansa closing her eyes as the pressure in her head slowly released, it was a gradual thing and when the throbbing eased Sansa released the tears that had gathered in her eyes in gratitude.

 

 

It was a short lived reprieve before the cloth was placed directly on her leg wound left by that vicious dog and her crying increased as he tried cleaning her leg as quickly as possible.

Ricky pulled out another bowl and from the strange angle from where her head was elevated she saw only a few leaves. "Is this all we have Evelyn?" Ricky asked.

"I'm afraid so, rations are getting low again," Evelyn answered looking apologetic.

 

 

"Don't you worry girl, they're just our Aloe leaves." She spoke to Sansa and Evelyn's strange mixed dialect made Aloe sound like 'a-low' which made it hard for Sansa to distinguish where she was from. Words pronounced from all over Britain that made up the strange uniqueness of their speech to her ears.

It wasn't unpleasant and at the moment if she heard anyone talking like the upper classes of the pompous monster that was now her husband, Sansa wouldn't care who was trying to restrain her, there would be nothing strong enough to stop her from up and leaving.

 

 

 

As only a couple of the leaves were torn open the clear liquid that oozed out from them dropped into the bowl, Ricky used his fingers and applied it directly on where teeth had dug into her flesh and Sansa bit down on the wood to stop herself from crying out as it stung painfully.

Once all the contents was used up, her leg was wrapped properly including her swollen ankle. Evelyn handed Ricky another bowl that's contents looked to be nothing but yellow-orange powder.

It wasn't until he reached out for either of her hands that Sansa realised they were bleeding and when the powder made contact with her abrasions the bleeding stopped instantly.

 

He did the same to the bottoms of her raw, sore feet and once it was completed the makeshift gag was finally taken from her mouth making Sansa smack her dry lips together and slowly work her jaw till it stopped aching.

They both got up and left through the small door leaving Sansa alone and she used the time to look and take in her surroundings.

 

 

 

 

The room was one of the smallest she'd ever been in and it was in the shape of a rectangle, barely a few metres wide. A window was behind her where light streamed in, the place she was lying wasn't what she would call a bed but it was soft.

As she tried moving to get the itch in her back to settle Sansa grasped the quilt over her tightly when she realised she had been stripped naked.

 

 

Movement from the corner of her eye caught Sansa, making her heartrate increase.

 

Something was moving closer and Sansa gulped nervously when a dog shuffled over on the padded mattress Sansa was lying on, she was about to scream for help when she saw the large bandages wrapped over its stomach and all four of its paws seemed to be in the same state as hers.

The whining was faint, barely there and when she was about to reach out to the poor creature that hadn't taken it's eyes off of her, when the door swung open.

 

 

"Two table spoons Aberama."

Evelyn spoke to the man in the doorway who looked to be having trouble with his hands full keeping the dogs from entering as he pushed them back with his legs, "Of course."

 

 

Sansa moved the quilt higher upon herself, feeling nervous as he slammed the door with a foot leaving the two of them alone together. He placed his items on the small counter and also removed his hat.

Sansa didn't see there were any counters earlier or thought the place looked large enough to have them, there were two in total on either side of the walls.

Her hands tightened as she squeezed the quilt as he bent down beside her. For the poor surroundings she found herself in, she found it a strange contrast to see how well-dressed the man was.

 

 

"Hey Boy, how you doing?" Aberama whispered as he focused all his attention on the large dog lying rather close beside her.

 

"If it wasn't for Boy here, we never would've found you. How are you feeling?"

 

It took Sansa quite some time to realise he was in fact addressing her, but she didn't know what to say or how the state of her voice would be considering how dry and sore her mouth was, so she just shook her head instead.

 

Aberama continued to lavish Boy with a hearty scratch behind the ears before turning back to her.

"Hungry?" He asked and Sansa only nodded.

He stepped over her and retrieved a small bowl that hand a handle, that made it look like a large mug.

 

 

When he knelt to hand it to her, Sansa refused to accept the bowl like mug, she wouldn't relinquish her hold on the quilt. Aberama saw her dilemma and placed the bowl on the floor and moved over her to reach for something near her head.

"Here, put this on."

It was a dressing gown, faded white that had turned a sickly cream colour and Aberama made a show of turning his face away so Sansa could wrap it around herself quickly.

 

Only her stiff limbs made it difficult for her and Aberama turned back to see she was having trouble lifting herself up and only had managed to put one arm through a sleeve.

 

When Aberama reached under her shoulders he had a sense of deja vu, only this time she was awake and let out a frightened noise, like a squeak from a frightened animal.

It made his blood boil seeing a woman in this state and he tried his best to not let his anger show in his face.

 

He helped with the dressing gown so her other arm could fit through the sleeve and placed her down gently afterwards. Sansa overlapped the two ends of the oversized gown over her chest as his back was turned and covered herself with the quilt again for extra measure.

The material was surprisingly soft, it felt well-worn and it smelt clean, something loosen inside her as she snuggled into it. 

 

 

Aberama found some pillows and reached for her bad leg to keep it elevated, seeing the wrapped ankle and the wrap from the larger wound he was careful when he lifted her foot not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

Sansa watched in a daze before seeing he had a spoon pointed at her mouth and looked to see brown-y slim, "It's broth."

He saw her hesitation and ate the spoonful himself to prove to her it was safe to eat.

 

It was a room temperature and it was light as she swallowed it down. It left a strange aftertaste and he laughed when she scrunched up her face.

 

"Elle must've put in too much Hedgehog."

The horror on Sansa's face had Aberama laughing louder. "We don't get much herbs this time of year, so I reckon she over did it with the rosemary."

Sansa gave him a small smile at his light humour, appreciating his effort to trying to make her laugh and accepted the next offering. She barely managed a few mouthfuls before she couldn't stomach anymore and gently pushed his hand away, still refusing to speak aloud for fear of breaking down crying.

 

"No more? Suit yourself." Aberama said with a shrug of his shoulders and drank some of it down like it was a mug of tea before placing it by his dog to finish the rest.

 

 

"Names Aberama and this here is Boy," He said as he gave Boy another pat on the head. "There's no need to be frightened of him, no one would've found you without him."

 

 

It didn't surprise Aberama when she still refused to speak or look at him, but felt disheartened all the same.

"Before I forget," Aberama said as he stood by the small counter again brought back another mug and spooned in that strange orangey powder and mixed it in.

"Make sure to drink all of this."

 

Sansa mouthed the word _why_ and saw his eyes darken when she wouldn't actually talk to him.

"It's to help with your healing."

 

Sansa didn't want to be rude or make him feel like his and everyone else's efforts to help her weren't appreciated and with her shaky hands reached out for the mug being careful of her cuts and cupped it with both hands so she wouldn't drop it.

The first sip was tentative and was surprised to discover it tasted simular to milk but with a slight tang to it.

 

 

 

 

Aberama didn't stick around too long afterwards and as he headed out the door of the caravan he was surrounded by the rest of his mutts, "Faigh ar ais!" (Get back!)

 

Evelyn was close by and was carrying a bundle of blankets and clothes as she approached him.

"That girls a strong one, told you she'd pull through." The elderly woman said smugly. "Mmhmm." Aberama murmured as he pulled out his trusty pipe and a pouch of tobacco.

Evelyn gave him a look that clearly said, _I see through your nonchalant crap!_

 

"She doesn't seem to need my crystals," Evelyn continued and noticed Aberama's eyebrow raise even from beneath the brim of his hat, "But they're still under her pillow, we can't be too careful."

Aberama gave a slight chuckle knowing she never forgot about them. When he refused to engage in further conversation Evelyn gave him a strange look as he lit up his pipe and threw the dead match away.

"Mmhmm!" Evelyn taunted him before she went back to her chores.

 

 

 

 

For the first time that day Sansa was left alone for more than a few minutes. It was slow and difficult for her to finish the milk but she did it regardless.

Her stomach grumbled afterwards and she fought to keep it down, she hated being stuck in the one position but any small moment would make another part of her body scream in pain and so she lay there staring at the dark ceiling.

She heard Boy before she turned to look at him and saw he was looking at her forlornly.

 

Sansa raised her left hand slowly and discovered she was still shaking, and so with the back of her fingers brushed them against his fur.

When Boy moved into her fingers wanting more of her hand, she used the back of her hand not wanting to agitate her sore palms further and continued to pat him.

A thick lump formed in her throat making her cough, followed by a wheeze as she buried her head nearer to Boy's till before she knew it she was crying like there was no tomorrow and clutching at his dark fur desperately.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unknown language that was translated in brackets ( I think only a couple of you know how much I love this from a previous story *wink* ) is Irish Gaelic!! So HAHAHA IT'S BACK!!! I'm using that instead of English Gaelic (again!) 
> 
> In regards to the methods used to heal Sansa I'll try my best to go over them each and explain as best I can, if you're interested and I miss anything just ask. Onions were mentioned, but not used: that if blended with honey to make a paste works well if you don't have a first aid kit handy. 
> 
> The garlic you can in fact crush up and apply to open wounds, it helps clear out bacteria and help the healing process. 
> 
> With dog bites: encourage bleeding to get out as much bacteria/infection as you can before using soupy water to clean it, because there were no antibacterial cream in the 1920s Aloe Vera and sap from their leaves were used instead before being wrapped in bandages. 
> 
> The yellow/orange powder I mentioned is Turmeric. This was (is) applied to any/all open wounds and will immediately stop bleeding. It also works well for the healing process and it was said to drink a glass of turmeric milk before bed each night till you're fully healed also helped. 
> 
> Now I'm off to bed, which I should've done hours ago!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted much these past couple of months only this summer with its never ending heatwaves has taken a toll, so this break was something I very much needed not just physically but emotionally as well. 
> 
> (some of you know why it's been emotional and it's not something I want to get into right now)
> 
> but hopefully this chapter is well received, enjoy!

 

 

 

Jaime had been stuck in the suite with the adjoining room connecting to Catelyn Stark's, he was getting frustrated with his sister for making him babysit the woman and it had only been a week so far and he was being to think Cersei didn't know how much longer he'd be stuck with this annoying task.

The radio that he had placed in her rooms for a distraction with music was pointless as Catelyn was heard every hour fiddling with the knobs as she searched for any station broadcasting news reports, desperate to hear even a scrap or crumb on anything about her husbands situation and if it had changed without her knowledge.

In all that time being her personal guard / warden, Jaime could only sympathise somewhat with her plight.

 

 

 

 

 

After the first day Catelyn knew she was in some way captive when she couldn't speak to her husband and was denied visitation rights, which she knew must be somewhat illegal. She had been refused access to any phones on the premises to find out how any of her children were doing and to top it all off, every time she asked to see Robert all she'd hear is _He's busy_ or _He doesn't wish to see you right now_.

She was sure the phone had been one of the first things taken out long before they had even arrived because when she examined the rooms it was the first thing she looked for and only found some wires from where it had been ripped from the wall. So she couldn't even ring her eldest son Robb who had been left in charge of their home back up north, and looking after his younger siblings who were too young to come along.

Sansa had been upset that not all of her siblings were going to see her get married but under these strange circumstances, Catelyn was glad she had forced her ruling of leaving Arya, Bran and Rickon in Robb's very capable hands.

 

 

 

 

 

Catelyn wasn't the only one going stir-crazy, Ned had been locked in his dank dark cell almost coming on two weeks, and he was keeping track off all meal times and by them coming through the small hatch by the bottom of the heavy door, regularly and at the same time each day he knew how long he'd been incarcerated with nothing else to do in the meantime except think.

Just as he sat up in his bed ready to receive his daily dose of day old bread and week old cheese for lunch he heard cussing spewing from a strange man's mouth who was getting louder and more clear the closer he got to his cell.

 

"Fuckin' hell - smells heavily of piss an' shit, dunnit? Now are we sure this is the right one this time? I feel like it's gonna fuckin' take the jaws of life or power of God himself to get this disgusting fuckin' smell out of my clothes - Fuck! I'm gonna be smelling this for weeks!"

 

 

 

 

 

Jon had been managed to sneak away from the wedding reception with relative ease because he had failed, he slipped past the staff who payed him no mind for he didn't look to be of anyone of interest nor was he on the official guest list and out the back door where Tormund and Ygritte were both having a smoke as they waited for him.

They blended so well into their surroundings because in a place like this, with the richest elite, none would notice a couple of homeless beggars standing by a doorway trying to keep warm for a brief moment.

Jon had tried his best to talk Sansa into leaving with them which ultimately proved useless and when he tried approaching his 'mother' it was even more so when Catelyn refused to give him a moment to say anything.

 

 

As he sat with the other tramps and ate what Jon had managed to snatch from the party, one of the others spoke while he swallowed, "Camden Town."

"Excuse me?" Jon asked as he felt a jolt in his neck from almost getting whiplash from raising his head so suddenly.

Mance continued as he dug into piece his meat, "I think I might know a guy who could help ya. Wouldn't give any of us the time of day but considering where and who you come from - he might for you."

 

 

 

It had taken days to get to their destination and they only got so far in a shorter amount of time because someone was nice enough to give the three tramps a lift in the back of their truck, and only after Jon had given the man a nice bribe from a wad of cash he'd been keeping in his breast pocket on the inside of his grey coat when the others turned to climb onto the back of the truck.

 

The busy streets of the city were something Jon still was trying to get used to and the closer to London they got the more crowed it became, it was a lot calmer up north and less hustle and bustle and Jon was really beginning to miss it.

That's not to say people weren't going about their jobs and lives but it was never in such close quarters like it was here and with practically everyone pushing on top of everyone else.

 

 

As they neared their destination Jon smelt the familiar trappings of melting metals and burning fumes of the fuel as they passed a few factories. Having helped his father with the two their family owned and knew the layouts like the back of his hand, having spent most of his childhood in both factories more so than Robb and knowing most of the workers by name.

 

"I'm sorry but he won't see you if there's no appointment." The man with a clip board was either busy or purposely trying to make things harder for them, but by the state of their clothes he most likely thought they were joking.

"Tell him a Stark wants to speak with him," Jon said gravely.

 

 

 

 

"One really has to wonder what would make a man such as yourself, go around tramping with lowlife street trash?" The look Alfie Solomons gave all three of them was a look of disgust.

 

Jon tried to subtly sniff his collar and thought it might've been smarter to have washed first before demanding this meeting, but it was too late now.

 

"Or do all bastards want to prove their family right by never achieving anything?"

Alfie was obviously trying to get a reaction and by the looks of pure hatred radiating from Jon's companions, he was close to getting it.

So Jon stepped in hoping he wasn't about to make things worse, "I know you have a meeting in two days with the prime minister's suppliers."

 

"That's a matter of public record, nothing new there son."

Alfie clearly wasn't impressed so Jon spoke quicker but hoped he was still speaking clearly, "But not many people know you sometimes have private meetings with the man himself about illegally shipping certain _weaponized_ contraband to Birmingham and keeping your men off _other_ peoples radars."

 

Alfie's jaw tightened and as he lean heavily on his desk, Jon saw his hand move close to his top right drawer, "And if this were true, how'd you fuckin' know?"

 

Alfie sounded threatening, Jon had gotten his attention and if he fucked up now, they were all dead.

 

Jon was nervous and could feel sweat rolling down the side of his forehead when he heard the key unlock the drawer, "If my father knows, then I know."

 

Ygritte turned to look at him wondering what was happening and if she'd need to use the gun that was strapped to her inner thigh under her heavy skirt.

Jon subtly raised his hand to stop her from turning this into an unnecessary bloodbath, all while never turning his eyes away from the man behind his desk.

 

When Alfie gave him a smile, it looked more scary than friendly but Jon hoped it was a good sign. "Right, well - what's brought you down my way?"

"I've come to you asking for your help regarding my father."

 

Alfie sat back in his high back chair and stroked his fingers through his relatively long beard as he contemplated his options. "And why would I help you?"

Jon played the only hand he had, and prayed it would work, "Because then the great Eddard Stark will owe you."

 

Jon's hand tightened anxiously on his thigh as he waited for Alfie's reply and could've almost sighed with relief when he caught the look of interest in the man's eye right before he covered it by lowering his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

All week Sansa had been stuffed inside that caravan, it didn't take long to figure out where she was, in a gypsy camp when one day she got woken by the bumps and jolts of the whole place moving.

Boy who was still lying next to her and still recovering like her, only he wasn't fazed by any of it. Boy seemed like he knew what was happening and that it happened often so she laid back down and tried calming herself because if a dog wasn't bothered than she shouldn't be either.

 

Women came and went throughout the long days, sometimes one of them would stop to check on her. Looking over all her cuts and abrasions. The ones on her hands were the first to heal, which Sansa was thankful when it made meals times easier when she could actually grip the utensils properly.

 

The few times Evelyn would come in each day to check on Sansa were a nice reprieve from having nothing else to do except focusing on where it hurt (mainly her leg), only today she came in with a grim look so Sansa knew something was up and when the woman wouldn't speak to her Sansa's anxiety skyrocketed.

"Ready?"

Aberama's sudden voice and appearance shouldn't have shocked Sansa as much as it did but in her recovering state it seemed she was still prone to getting spooked by the simplest noise or in this case the sudden appearance of the first man she had encountered all week.

"Just about, but you go on ahead." Evelyn answered him, leaving Sansa to only assume what they could possibly be talking about.

 

 

It felt like not that long ago Aberama had been feeding her broth - that which she was getting rather sick of eating, having the same thing for basically every meal until she overheard a couple of the ladies complaining that it wasn't just her but everyone had been eating the same thing for the past few weeks.

They were obviously getting desperate for more food and supplies, so Sansa made sure a drop never went to waste every mealtime, she would have what little she could keep down and give the remainder to Boy since no one had been coming in to feed him.

 

 

It was a familiar feeling when Aberama knelt beside her again, only he didn't have his thick long brown overcoat on this time and she could see the suit he had on minus the tie but this time his hat remained firmly on his head casting shadows over his eyes. It was quiet in the trailer and the light smack to Boy's hind leg sounded like a bullet, shocking everyone except Aberama slightly.

Boy lifted his head from where he'd been resting it against Sansa's stomach but didn't look angry only curious.

"Time to get moving."

It was like Boy knew what his master was saying and the large dog tried lifting himself on his sore limbs and when he stood to his full height he towered over Sansa from where she still lay.

Boy tried walking and seemed not want to walk over them and so Aberama picked up the hefty dog and helped him outside only to return soon after. His hands reached out for her and stopped at the last minute like he quickly changed his mind, or rather thought better of it.

 

"May I?" Aberama was pointing to herself and Sansa guessed he meant to help her up too.

"Yes." Sansa's voice was soft and docile but hearing her finally speak even if it was just a three letter word brought a smile to Aberama's lips which in turn made her smile slightly back.

 

Sansa was curious how this was going to work out and felt his arms curl under her shoulders and her legs.

It was the hand on her legs as he bodily lifted her, Sansa couldn't help the wave of panic that instinctually that overcame her and it must have shown in her face because he tried calming her, "Gortaítear aon duine ar bith, geallaim." (No one will hurt you, I promise.)

 

Her hands clutched at his white collar as he side-stepped out of the trailer so neither of them would hit the doorframe and Sansa quickly ended up shielding her eyes from the first rays of sun that hit her with one arm that almost seemed blinding, she didn't think she had been in the dark.

The caravan had enough light from the large windows that it never needed any lamps or candles lit till the sun had officially gone down but being out in the daylight for the first time it what felt like forever, it felt like she had been in a dark cave for more than a week.

 

As her eyes adjusted Sansa saw where she had been staying and it didn't look much better, a huddle of caravans all differing in size were lined up and a small pit further away where there was a recent fire that had just been put out.

Burnt logs and twigs looked slightly covered over with earth instead of water and when something wet and slimy touched the bottom of her good leg, her right foot Sansa startled in Aberama's arms making him tighten his hold for fear of dropping her and looked down to see another large shabby dog with its tongue out ready to lick her again.

At the first sign of eye contact the dog let out an excited yelp which attracted the attention of the other dogs and most of the people sitting around or walking past them.

 

Most of them looked upon her with curiosity while other looked skeptical or flat out suspicious but no matter how they stared they all seemed to want to catch a glimpse of the strange woman in an old dressing gown being held by one of their own with a bunch of dogs all barking and clambering up to get closer to her.

 

"Get back you mangy mutts!" Aberama yelled at them.

"It's fine," Sansa said through a smile as she reached out to pat all the heads of the dogs closest to her.

 

They each tried reaching for her, knocking over each other making Sansa laugh, she didn't know how long they had been standing there looking a sight but soon turned back to the man patiently waiting, "Why do you call them mutts?"

"Umm.. how'd you put it? They aren't purebred."

"Oh. What did you say before? I don't think I've ever heard anyone speak that language before."

"I promised no one would hurt you," Aberama replied as he started walking through the campsite with all the dogs quick to follow them.

"That's not something you can promise," Sansa said gravely which cast an awkward silence between them.

 

 

Aberama didn't respond, not because he didn't know what to say but because he was fuming.

Earlier in the week Evelyn had asked this strange woman if she wanted to save her wedding dress, even if it was falling apart, stained and bloody, she came out that trailer to say _we could burn it for all she cared_.

Aberama didn't miss the wedding ring from her left hand when he had first brought her back to camp after his dog's had found her, the shiny sparkling  from the big diamond wasn't hard to miss, was now on the thumb of her right hand.

Although he reckoned no one in his camp would ever pass up the opportunity to check if something looked expensive actually was, and that ring looked like the real deal.

Add to that, her posh accent now that he finally got to hear her speak, she was either middle or upper class or possibly a rich heiress to a duke or lord.

No matter her status, it was no excuse to find her hunted down like a dog and bleeding, barely hanging together and practically scared of her own shadow.

Only in all the short amount of time he'd spent with her, he'd observed she was stronger than first thought because Aberama wasn't sure how many other women he knew of, would have allow him anywhere near her so quickly after what she must've gone through with that Bolton bastard.

 

 

Sansa had absolutely no idea where Aberama was taking her and so she observed as much as she could around her, not wanting to focus too much on the man holding onto her for fear of what would happen if she started thinking heavily on the events of her wedding night again.

She was worried she would go into fight-or-flight mode and didn't want to give any cause or reason for any of these people distress over a panic attack or worse break down into a massive crying fit in a strange man's arms.

 

 

They headed towards a tent set up on a patch of grass that just looked like four sticks with bedsheets pegged together to form a small square, when one sheet was moved aside they ducked under into the small space and there was a small tin tub and a half used bar of soap with water waiting for her to wash up.

Aberama read her face correctly as he slowly started lowering Sansa to her feet he made sure to keep an arm around her waist when the dogs tried crowding her but she still couldn't put a lot of pressure on her left leg so remained close, "Evelyn will be here in a sec to help you."

"Thank you."

Aberama ducked his head like he wasn't used to hearing that and coughed uncomfortably, "You might wanna start walking again, wouldn't want atrophy to set in."

"So soon? Can that really happen?" Sansa asked, finally looking up at him to see him already examining her.

"Ye..." Aberama coughed again before saying, "Yeah."

 

"Out Aberama! And take those smelly mutts with you!" Evelyn said suddenly.

 

Aberama released Sansa, she wobbled on her foot slightly but managed to stay upright. "You heard the woman, out mongrels!" He ushered them out as best he could, losing some of them who made u-turns to get back inside. Aberama's head was sticking through and he gave the women apologetic looks.

 

Evelyn was laughing and waved him off, "It's fine." She turned to Sansa, "Strip. Get in."

Sansa pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders and saw the basket by her feet and dropped it in there, she didn't know how she was going to sit without hurting her leg and decided to just go for it and sat herself in the middle of the water splashing it over the sides a bit and hissed through her teeth as her leg screamed in pain for pulling on it and because the water was clap cold.

The soap was placed in her hand and the movements of wiping her body down were sluggish and slow as she tried getting as much of herself as she could, Sansa's hair was pushed over a shoulder and was relieved to get help with her back and with a cup she poured the soapy studs away.

 

With only her hair left, Sansa was asked back onto her feet and to bend over because she towered over the older woman.

So Sansa stood hunched over as best she could on one foot in the grass as something oily was applied to her hair before the tub was lifted and poured entirely over her, bringing an end to her bath.

 

"Thank you," Sansa whispered as she dried herself with the towel provided and was given a long dress to wear.

"It's alright."

Sansa was sniffling and trying not to cry as she took Evelyn's hands, "Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome dearie," Evelyn replied more warmly like a grandmother would, or what Sansa thought hers would've sounded like if she were still alive.

 

 

 

 

 

The commotion outside Robert's door could no longer be ignored with Cersei's high squawking at a group of strange armed men demanding entrance to his private rooms, his curiosity peaked and with everyone else trying to deal with his duties for him as he lay in bed with nothing else to do except fuck random women or drink, left him rather bored.

"For the love of - let them in woman!"

The shouting on the other side immediately stopped and Robert never saw Cersei's angry face but he could still feel her burning glare on his blind form as someone - he could only guess and thought it was probably the pussy-boy Lancel that held the door open as only a few of the men entered while the rest remained in the hallway.

 

No one spoke until they were left alone but the "Shlome" and the kiss to his cheeks in greeting let him know his old friend/associate Alfie was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Want a drink?" Robert asked them all as he pointed where he thought the beer was still being kept.

"Nah mate," Alfie spoke up as he allowed his men a chance to grab one.

 

"I thought our business had been concluded for this month?" Robert asked confused, wondering why Alfie had tracked him down weeks before they were scheduled to meet.

"It has, that's not why I came." Alfie lowered his voice just in case, even though he trusted his men outside the door to keep unwanted ears from listening, "I've come for Ned."

"Ned? He's not here and what do you want with him anyway?"

"I know mate, he's been nicked."

"What!"

Alfie tried calming Robert quickly, "Shh!"

"I'll bloody kill that woman! How dare she keep that -"

"Mr Solomons?"

"What?!" Alfie hated that they got interrupted but the older of the two men was pointing and trying to hand over the bottle of beer in his hand, "Something tastes off with this."

"What? What's he on about?" Robert asked, he hated to do so but it was unavoidable in his blind state.

"Bobby what have you been drinking the past couple months?"

Alfie asked making Robert try to remember instead of his own questioning, "Beer? Stout?"

"Which is it mate? The lighter beers or stout?"

"Stout," Robert said with more conviction.

"This ain't stout mate, this is pure methanol," Alfie sounded disgusted as he dropped the bottle in the nearest bin not caring that it smashed, "Get rid of all this now!"

The men got to work following Alfie's orders without hesitation while he and Robert continued their conversation.

"What's that?" Robert sounded concerned.

"Pure wood alcohol. Attacks the optic nerve first," Alfie reached for Robert's face and with his fingers pulled one of Robert's eyelids back carefully to see more of the eye and examine the pupil, "I'd make myself vomit if I was you, someone wants you dead."

"Who?"

"Not sure but poison seems a very feminine choice of weapon, doncha think?"

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa had no idea how draining it would be trying to hop and keep an arm around Evelyn at the same time could be, they moved together very slowly and as they got closer to the camp they got caught the middle of an argument happening amongst most of the group around the ditch where the fire once was.

 

 

"I say now that's she's back on her feet we go on without her!"

"Barely," Aberama added in not caring that everyone else were still talking over him.

"Yea, she ain't one of us! We don'ts owe her anymore!"

"We're barely scrapping by and we don't need another mouth on top of everything else! Not to mention we've now got to keep an eye out for the bastard - who knows what trouble that'll bring!"

Ricky had enough and finally shouted at them, "So you'd be fine with just leaving her here for the bastard to finish the job after we've been helping her!"

"Redundant," Aberama added into the mix again, still speaking at his usual volume.

"No longer our problem!" One of the women yelled across from Aberama and Ricky.

 

"The moment one of our own brought her in, it became ours." An older man standing against his caravan said from a distance away from the group but loud enough to be heard by all, "So for the time being she stays. Isn't that right Abera?"

Aberama agreed with a definite nod of his head making the rest of the group grumble under their breath as they all finally broke apart and went their separate ways. 

 

 

 

The self loathing radiating off Sansa was palpable and the only ones who'd defended Sansa's presence in the camp came towards her. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Where will you go?" Evelyn asked her.

Sansa shook her head and tried not to cry, feeling immensely guilty for splitting up this group or family. She didn't know if they were but the familiarity they shared was overwhelming.

"And how far do you expect to get with your leg like that?" The elderly man asked further.

 

Sansa's whole body was shaking and it felt like she was going to breakdown in front of everyone after all. That was until she felt a pouch being pushed into her hands.

Ricky had a small brown leather pouch and won't stop till she took it from him, "Drink." He encouraged.

She looked up to see it was only him and Aberama that had remained behind and Sansa put it to her lips and tipped it back only to cough when it burned her throat.

Both men encouraged her to have some more which she did with some reluctance before the pouch was taken from her by Aberama, who took a hearty swing from it and handed it back to Ricky.

"Now thatcha on the mend, the caravan is needed again so you'll need to bunk up." Ricky told her as he strapped his pouch to the belt of his pants.

"With whom?" Sansa was nervous and scared but refused to let these men know just how much she was.

"Hope you don't mind sharing with a man and four dogs."

Ricky looked to be smirking and nudged his friend with a wink while Aberama's expression was a lot harder to read.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Another character from Peaky that I loved, only I hated how the show handled him - so expect more from Alfie in coming chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, I love to hear from everyone ♡


End file.
